Promise
by tinytrex
Summary: He was obsessed with the stories and so was his brother. So he made a promise. AU. Written before Doglamingo's backstory was revealed.


Doflamingo was utterly fascinated with the pirate stories he heard, grinning widely at how much fun the famous ones always seemed to have.

After hearing the stories, he'd run and tell his little brother everything he'd heard, even acting out the scenes of the fierce pirate's brawl. His brother would laugh so hard a hacking cough would start, making Doflamingo worry and fuss over him. Sometimes it'd get so bad he'd have to call one of the nannies.

"His heart's very weak, you shouldn't excite him so."

They would always say.

But he didn't listen. He was a pirate after all. A man free to do as he wished.

As soon as the nanny would leave he'd lay down beside his brother, his dirty tattered clothing soiling the pristine white sheets.

The nannies scolded his appearance but he didn't care. They couldn't stop him from playing on the beach and getting into mischief.

"I wanna be a pirate," his brother would sigh from beside him, a wistful smile on his lips.

Doflamingo would grin back. "Definitely. But we gotta get famous quick 'cause only the famous ones get to cause trouble and have fun."

He'd nod enthusiastically and they'd spend the next several hours planning their future.

The day after his brother's heart gave out, Doflamingo walked out of the stifling place he'd called home for years without a single glance back and wearing nothing but a large grin, messy clothes and a pair of shades.

"Heartless."

"Twisted."

"Insane."

The servant's whispers drifted after him.

His grin stayed wide on his face until he reached the docks.

His face grew serious as he stared out at the sea.

He had no more family.

His mother had died years ago from the same illness that took his brother. And his father was rotting in the ground next to them, dead by his hand. An action he'd never regret, even if his youth's carelessness cost him.

Doflamingo took a step towards a shiny sailing ship and the grin appeared on his face once more.

A young man leaned against the railing and watched him approach.

"Ready?"

Doflamingo jumped on board and sat on the rail directly before him.

He was the around the same age as Doflamingo and even looked a little like him. Their coloring was identical but the other man's features were much sharper and his soft green eyes hid the man's razor wit.

He wondered, briefly, if he should kill him.

He was blackmailing him after all.

"Did you take care of the bomb?" Doflamingo asked casually.

The other man grinned. "Of course. Didn't want to leave any witnesses now, did I?"

Doflamingo laughed in delight.

So this guy wasn't as spineless as he thought. Maybe his plan wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Well done... Corazon."

The other man's grin widened.

This man was nothing but a servant's bastard. A servant's bastard who had found out about Doflamingo's little act of patricide.

A secret he'd kept hidden for years until yesterday, when his little brother had died. Not a few hours later, the bastard had slithered up to him. Demanding the Doflamingo name and fortune in exchange for his continued silence.

He'd almost killed him on the spot, but had stopped at the last moment as a thrilling idea entered his mind.

It was obvious the guy was clever. So he'd give him the Donquixote name and call him brother. All the while, he'd use him to get what he wanted. What he'd promised his little brother he'd get.

The man looked at the sky and turned in the direction Doflamingo had just come from.

Doflamingo followed his gaze and was met with the sight of smoke.

The house was far enough away that he couldn't see the fire, but he could envision it just fine.

His past was burning to the ground.

And he couldn't be happier.

"Let's go." Doflamingo ordered with glee.

His journey was finally starting.

He'd promised his little brother that he'd become a famous pirate and have fun for the both of them.

Doflamingo grinned in delight.

He planned to keep that promise... even if the world burned behind him.


End file.
